Leaving
by rowie025
Summary: Summary: Yozora leaved at the end then Kodaka and the others run after her but to no luck they couldn't catch up after 6 months Kodaka and Sena became closer and closer and Sena's feelings for Kodaka grew but just as she was about to confess they received a mail that Yozora is back… (Credits to the one who owned this photo and also DISCLAIMER: Haganai is not mine if only though...)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first Haganai fic and I hope you like it this fic has various parings but mostly this story will revolve around Yozora, Sena, Kodaka and the third persons P.O.V.

Summary: Yozora leaved at the end then Kodaka and the others run after her but to no luck they couldn't catch up after 6 months Kodaka and Sena became closer and closer and Sena's feelings for Kodaka grew but just as she was about to confess they received a mail that Yozora is back…

* * *

Chapter 1

Yozora 's P.O.V. (Happens when Maria babbled about the engagement that Pegasus arranged for Sena and Kodaka Episode 9 of Haganai next, Yozora fled the clubroom running)

*_panting_* I had enough… I knew right from the start that my relationship with Kodaka will never go back the way it was 10 years ago. And now this… they're going to be married. I am… am… no match for that. I can't do this… I can't take to see those to happy together! As off now I knew that the engagement was arranged in their childhood then that means that Kodaka and Sena was childhood friends too…

I… am in their way.

I said to myself I don't know why but there are tears in my eyes. I left the school and ran back to my apartment and contacted my mom who lives in Kyoto its far away from Tokyo where I live…

I said to my mom that I'll be coming home after 3 days at 4:00 pm after school. My mom was of course glad to see that I am coming back to Kyoto. I guess she misses me that much.

that's right I am going back home to Kyoto…. I'll leave the neighbours club… I'll leave Kodaka with Sena

what am I going to do! I don't want them together but I can't do anything… I fell down to the floor still holding the Telephone. I cried because that's the only thing I can do for now…

I am not up to anything for now… All I want to do is forget everything that happened today…

* * *

*the next day*

I woke up in my bed only 2 more days and I'll be leaving.

As usual I need to put up my brave face and hide my true feelings well what is new I do that every day!

After school I arrived at the club room and Kodaka came running to me and found out I Plagiarized the scripts which is true cause I Hate Niku! and we all decided to go with Niku's script once again I am humiliated and had a fight with Niku again and we did some shooting for few footages after that we watched Kobato's movie at their school it is quite fascinating. After that we leaved and I even saw Hinata Hidaka because of her popularity! I hate popular girls like Niku…

Well what a day! I go home and I saw the package my mom sent it was a pocket money and a ticket to the airport and started to pack a few stuffs into my bag to get ready for leaving.

* * *

*Then the next day*

Ok only a few more 1 day I have to get through this and I'll be leaving tomorrow!

I arrived again then Kodaka said Rika passed out we decided to cancel the screening but at noon Rika felt better and we screened the movie I felt proud after wearing that stupid suit! then annoyance came that red head girl named Aoi wants our club to be tore down! oh it is all Niku's fault. Good thing for us we won the debate! and again my heart broke at what I heard

we were all in the club room when Sena said that even without the agreement with their father she loves Kodaka and wants to marry him which I know Kodaka heard… Ouch… everyone was flustered so I was after 10 minutes I know Kodaka leaved and so did I… I leaved

again I arrived at my apartment I fixed all my clothes I don't know when will I be back so I grabbed all the clothes I bought to the internet and my stripes body swimsuits and my red swimsuit… *_Sights_*

I really hope everything will work out

The next day

I just need to finish one school day then I'll be leaving!

I didn't go to class today but I am in the school and I didn't have the guts to go to the club because of what happened yesterday after sometime I walked all around the school until I arrive at the roof top I overheard everything Rika said to Kodaka…

Then I hid and followed Kodaka who entered the club room before he closes the door I heard Niku's voice. Of course curiosity kicks in but I turned it down maybe I'll hear something I don't like I ran fast away from the club room and emailed them all that

"I'll go on a journey - Yozora "

I ran not far from school I don't know if they received then I ran back to my apartment grabbed my bag and luggage it's already 2:50 p.m. I can't be late since it's a plane I rode a taxi to the airport it is not far away where I live so at 3:00 I arrive at the airport then I received a bunch of mails

"Yozora where are you?!" Sena emailed

"Yozora -dono where are you?" Yukimura said

" Yozora ! what the hell are you doing my BL games I didn't save them where are you!" Rika said

"Ah! Meany Yozora where are you - Maria" said sending it to Yukimura's phone

"Where are you Yozora-san? -Kobato" said sending it to Kodaka's phone

"Yozora … what are you thinking I can't find you anywhere! where do you live? I am coming there! where are you! come on don't do this! Everyone's looking for you! where are you! come out now please!" Kodaka emailed me

I was waiting for the attendant to call my flight number when I am reading all their mails then I replied

"you can never catch me It is too late… thanks for being a club member my plane will leave goodbye ~ Yozora "

"Calling passengers of flight KY1010 aboard session is open" I check my ticket I was in flight KY1010. I cried and grabbed my bag not to mention I am still wearing my uniform.

I was boarded the plane and looked at the window. I saw them… I saw Kodaka with Kobato. Kodaka looks tense I cried harder seeing them then they stopped and saw the plane moving they saw me… Kodaka's eyes widened and ran off the waiting balcony I saw his mouth moving I don't know if I am right or wrong but I read his lips saying "Yozora" maybe his screaming but I can't hear and I waved them all goodbye…

end of chapter

* * *

Yeah well that's practically the first chapter Yozora leaved that's so sad personally I ship Kodaka X Yozora I believe child hood is very important next chapter you'll know about Yozora 's life

remember all of this is not true because its fanfiction muah! thanks for reading please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kodaka's Point of View

"Why… Why did she suddenly leave without saying anything at all…?" I said to the other's who were busy sulking… After I saw Yozora at the plane Kobato and I told them what we saw. As of now the things are not yet clear in our minds. There are so many questions flooding our mind.

"I don't really get it… Why did she suddenly leave … where do you think she's heading we didn't have a chance to ask where her plane is taking her… Hey Kodaka you're her childhood friend got any clues? Like maybe where did her family lived before going here in Tokyo?" Sena asked as she sips her frappe.

I can't really recall where they used to live all I can recall is being together with her 10 years ago or should I say 'him' cause I know that She's a guy and I don't know that he's a she . What I am thinking right now is why did she leave "I don't recall where they used to live we only meet to play years ago" I just simply said.

Everyone looks worried even Kobato. I know she really likes Yozora very much because she protects her from Sena's crazy tactics. I tried mailing Yozora but she's not replying I don't know if she read it yet. I even tried calling her but her phone number is busy...

"Yozora… Where could she be…?" Rika said scrolling through her phone "Anego…" I heard Yukimura murmured. Man they look so worried. We're still at the café I am waiting for Yozora to reply. Well that if she replies to my mail I am already flooding her phone with messages… Is she consciously not replying to my messages I mean it's impossible for her to not read my million messages. I've been texting and calling her an hour ago and yet not even a single reply. I'll let everyone go home it's already 6:00 p.m. I'll try to contact Yozora again.

"Hey… I think we should already go home… We can't do anything right now… It's her choice to leave besides we can't look for her… she's probably at the plane right now… I hope she answer at least one message from me… Kobato let's go" I said as Kobato and I took our leave.

* * *

"An-chan… What will happen to Yozora-san?" Kobato asked me while we board the train. I smiled sadly at her "Well… She'll be fine… I hope… Though I will miss her again we'll be separated in a long period of time again… You were still a baby so you didn't get the chance to meet her 10 years ago… But I got to tell you Yozora is a brave girl she'll be fine" I said as Kobato seats besides me.

Well Yozora is Yozora she'll be fine. I hope the friendship we had 10 years ago was back… But I know that the way it was 10 years ago will never be the same now…. She's my first friend and Best friend. I blushed lightly at my thoughts… It's really unbelievable to meet her again completely different personality I mistaken her as a guy before.

"An-chan what's wrong?" Kobato asked looking at me intently "Nothing" I said looking at the window when my phone vibrated. I opened it hoping that it was Yozora but I was wrong instead it's from Sena.

"Hey Kodaka… Rika, Yukimura and I will try to contact Yozora if I could come tomorrow at the airport I'll ask there of what's Yozora's flight and where will the plane take her…" I read silently I got my hopes up I just replied "ok" to her message. And flipped it back to my pocket…

* * *

Yozora Mikazuki's Point of View

Kodaka is such a flood! He's been sending text messages containing 'where are you' I read every single message he sent when I received another mail from him "Yozora… Where ever you are I will miss you… I hope you'll come back soon will be separated again for some time I hope it will be quick… I'll email you everyday even if you don't reply… I hope you'll have peace in the place where you go… I am so sorry if you leaved because of me… We're sorry if you leave because of us … We don't really know the exact reason… Please at least once reply to any of my message I am begging you please just once will be enough please… please… please" I cried at what he texted.

He really is an idiot he didn't realized that I like him and I got hurt ugh! Such a dimwit!

I cried inside the plane our destination is gaining. I am debating with myself whether to reply or not. If I reply then he'll bug me again and call me again and If not he'll be worried… Well why would he even needs to worry about me I am not his fiancé or girlfriend he have no rights to do that right? I am not his beloved Sena. I turned off my phone to avoid any message and calls.

Please I want to be peaceful! "Passengers of flight KY1010 please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing" I heard the flight attendant said. I fastened my seat belts then after a while we landed successfully in Kyoto after I got my baggage on the airport I hear someone call my name "Yozora!" I turned around and saw my mother waving at me. She still hasn't change in a bit she still has that deep green eyes and Light brown hair we really are in contrast. They said that I really look like my father who was violet eyes and black hair. I waved at her and smiled I grabbed my bag and headed and met her hug "Yozora!" My mom said hugging me really tight "Umm… I am home mom…" I said to her meeting her gaze. I looked around her "Did you bring Kuroh?" I asked my mom who took my bags "Kuroh's waiting for you at the car. He misses you very much" My mom said as we walked out of Kyoto airport.

We walked to the parking until I saw tiny hands waving at me. It was Kuroh my 4 year old cousin. My mom takes care of him because his mother and father is busy working abroad "Anee-chan!" I heard his cute tiny voice "Kuroh!" I said running to his direction. I opened the car and hugged him I haven't seen him for 3 months I haven't been home in here for awhile ever since school started I've been in my apartment in Tokyo. We were supposed to really live in Tokyo until my dad died a few years ago he wanted us to live in Kyoto but I don't want to, so I let my Mom and Kuroh live in our house there and live alone and study in Tokyo hoping to meet Taka again. But it wasn't what I expected….

To be continued…

Hello readers Thanks for the review ADdude and Darkdeath12! I really appreciate both of you! Thanks again! :D


End file.
